


the battle of hope

by fuckmejinxxx



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, gd is called g-alien in this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckmejinxxx/pseuds/fuckmejinxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is some shit i wrote for english class and it was actually read out loud i am not shitting u. ppl didnt like the pun but yes i needed to post this bc this is gold</p>
<p>also this is my first time posting so plz be nice:* :)))) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(lmao just shitting yall drag me all u fuckin want)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the battle of hope

Oh no the human race face extinction, but new hope has risen. 

G-Alien, a high-ranking officer of the Big Bang space station, became a traitor of the earth when he made a deal with the V people on the Exo planet and agreed to cause a catastrophe. The V people are humanoid cat-like creatures that live in trophies. They are often referred to as “cat-as-trophies”.

G-Alien tried to steal a spaceship from J-Hope. The had a sick rap battle but G-Alien decided to be a little bitch and shoot J-Hope while he was spittin rhymes hotter than Jackson the Super Sun. However, he lost because J-Hope was the new hope and he was fuckin bulletproof bitches and the bullets bounced back and hit G-Alien and he was doomed. J-Hope continued his space travel, preaching about his survival and the reconstruction of the galactic order.

**Author's Note:**

> btw i had to include specific words in this so idk blame my enlgish teacher for choosing shitty words 
> 
> my twitter is karengudlaug if u want like to see whats up or whatever. u can get updates on my next fic:)))


End file.
